First Date
by strawberrysnares
Summary: 'We're demigods, Annabeth. We're impulsive; it's in our blood. No planning for us.' Percy/Annabeth. One Shot.


_A/N: Someone on tumblr requested that I write this, so I thought I'd post it here, too. Just a quick little one shot that turned out more cliche than I wanted it to. I hope you enjoy! _

* * *

><p>It was two months after the war with Kronos. Percy was back at Goode, trying to make it through highschool like a normal teenager. Annabeth was attending a new boarding school in New York so that she could be close to Olympus. Her designs to reconstruct it were coming along well, although she was having trouble figuring out a place to put all of the statues the gods had requested of themselves.<p>

"I don't know how you can sit there for hours and work on that," Percy sad, taking a seat next to Annabeth. Sally and Paul had agreed to let Annabeth spend the weekend there. She had been working on her blue prints the entire time she had been there, much to Percy's dismay.

Annabeth looked up to meet Percy's gaze. "Because," she said, looking back down at the papers in her lap. "Gods get angry when they don't get what they want. You, of all people, should know that. Percy nodded.

"You know," he said, running his fingers through his messy, jet black hair. "I still don't think Ares likes me very much." Percy smiled, while Annabeth rolled her eyes.

"He's the god of war, Percy. He's not just going to invite you to a tea party and act like you two are bestfriends," she replied. "But you're right, for once. I don't think he likes you very much." It was Annabeth's turn to smile.

The boy scoffed, turning his attention to the television. "Right, for once," he mumbled under his breath, flipping through the channels. "I made the right choice dipping myself in the river styx, I saved the world-" Percy's list-mumbling was interrupted by Annabeth, clearing her throat in an obnoxious manner. She glared at him, her gray eyes even more intense than usual.

"What?" he asked innocently.

"I believe _we_ saved the world, Kelp Head," she corrected. She gathered her papers in her hands and neatly organized them, setting them on the end table.

Percy set the remote down, standing up in the process. He held his hand out to Annabeth. She looked at him skeptically, raising an eyebrow. "What are you doing?" she asked.

"Not me," Percy said, gathering her hand in his. "We. _We_ are going on our first date."

"Aren't things like that supposed to be planned, Percy?" Hesitantly, she stood up, allowing her hand to stay in his. Percy shrugged, leading her to the front door.

"We're demigods, Annabeth. We're impulsive; it's in our blood. No planning for us."

"I plan! All the time, actually. I always have a plan; I'm a daughter of Athena," Annabeth argued.

"Can you stop being such a smart a-," he corrected himself before he finished. Lately, he had found himself saying curse words too much. "Can you just trust me?"

"I trust you," she said.

Percy grinned. "Good, let's go."

Percy had "borrowed" Paul's prius and after a small dispute with Annabeth, they left.

* * *

><p>"You're going two miles over the speed limit, Percy."<p>

"You're something else, you know that? You can take a knife for me, be the most fearless one on the battle field, argue with the sphinx about her test questions, yet you're worried about me doing 72 down the highway?" Things like this were what made him love her so much. He could never figure her out, which always kept him guessing. He never quite knows where he stands with her; one minute, they could be kissing, then the next she was punching him in the arm telling him how his head is full of seaweed.

"Yes, I am actually. You could get a ticket," she replied, leaning back in her seat. He smiled, speeding up just a little faster.

"Relax," he said, taking one hand off the wheel to put his arm around her seat. "We'll be there in about an hour."

Despite how many questions were forming in Annabeth's head as to why it was taking so long to get there, she just closed her eyes, drifting off to sleep in no time.

* * *

><p>"Wise Girl, wake up. We're here," Percy shook the sleeping blonde slightly. Her eyelids fluttered open, revealing her gray orbs. The corners of her mouth twitched into a smile at the site of Percy hovering over her.<p>

"Where are we?" she asked, stepping out of the car. Percy stepped to the side, revealing the scenery. She looked forward.

"Montauk," Percy replied, shutting her door. He turned, smiling at what he saw. The water was glistening from the sunlight, the shore looking as if it stretched for miles and miles, which it did. "My favorite place."

Annabeth smiled, shaking her head. "I should have known you'd bring me to some type of lake," she said. She leaned her head on his shoulder, taking his hand and hers. "It's beautiful, Percy."

The boy smiled down at her, taking in the whole situation. Here he was, at his favorite place in the entire world with his favorite person in the world. Could he be any more lucky? He didn't think he could. Percy kissed the top of Annabeth's head, squeezing her hand gently. "Hey, Annabeth," he said, repositioning himself so that he was in front of her. "There's something I have to-," _CRASH. _

Throwing his hands up in frustration, he groaned. "Really, Zeus?" he half shouted towards the sky. "A thunderstorm? _RIGHT NOW?"_ The sky lit up with lightning, gray storm clouds rolling in incredibly fast. The rain started coming just as fast, soaking them almost instantly. Annabeth bit back a smile at the site of Percy waving his arms at the sky, clothes drenched with water.

"Come on," Percy said, grabbing Annabeth's arm. He ran towards one of the cabins, Annabeth in tow. He gave one good push and the door came open. The two stumbled in, closing the door behind them.

"I take that back," Annabeth said as she took a seat on the bed. "Zeus doesn't like you either."

Percy took a seat next to her, resting his elbows on his legs. "I guess I should have checked the weather before we drove all this way, huh?"

The girl shrugged. She stood up, ringing her ponytail out on the wooden floor. "So much for our first date," she sighed. She plopped back down, crossing her arms over her chest. She subconciously fingered her clay bead necklace, staring sadly out the window. Percy looked at her in awe. Her hair was soaking wet, the corners of her mouth turned into a frown, her clothes soaking wet and yet, Percy thought she looked absolutely beautiful.

"I love you," he said, not taking his eyes off of her for even a second. She turned her head towards him so fast that it could have given her whiplash.

"What did you say, Seaweed Brain?" she asked, raising an eyebrow. Percy's eyes widened slightly, rubbing his hands up and down his thighs.

"I, uh," he stuttered. Any confidence he had previously had subsided, leaving him speechless. "I love you," he finally said, meeting her gaze again. Annabeth smiled and Percy's heart skipped a beat.

"I love you, too," she replied happily, wrapping her arms around his neck.

"This wasn't such a bad first date afterall, huh?" Percy said. He snaked his arm around her waist, pulling her closer. He closed the gap between their lips, kissing her more passionately than he ever had before.

And it was pretty much the best kiss _of all time._


End file.
